Preventing A World War III
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Sephiroth realised that he wasn't on Gaia any more he was on a completely new world all together. Set in an AU, 18 years after Final Fantasy VII
1. Chapter 1

_**servine; Hello everyone and welcome to my new Fanfiction. This is going to be a Final Fantasy VII one where … I can't spoil this for you guys. Enjoy. I don't own any of the FF7 characters. Just saying that this takes place eighteen years after FF7. Also, there's a little hit on what the next Fanfic might be after this one. See if you can find it.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Chapter 1

Sephiroth looked around his new surrounds with a massive cloud of confusion over his head. His cat-green eyes gazed over the dense forest that he was in. He noticed that a few of the trees were broke. Snapped in two like small twigs. The angel creature tried to get up, but couldn't. He looked down at the white wing where his legs should be. Broken. The bone tore through the skin and blood poured out from the wound and on the elegant feathers.

Sephiroth heard something from the thick bushes, he began to growl. Standing his ground in his wounded state. The figure came out from the tall thick bush. A human woman. The creature still continued to growl at her. As she stepped into the light, her hair was long flowing and blonde. She was an elderly woman about sixty. Her dress was checked patterned and she wore flat shoes. She approached the creature with a mass amount of caution. The woman held her hand out and his growl began to become lower in pitch as she touched his head. Her hand stroked the creature's chin and he fell down with a playful cry.

"You're a big softy." she said as she continued to stoke him, "You're different to the other Calamities aren't you. One arm and one wing. Strange. Talk to me."

Sephiroth looked at the woman as she said that, _'Half human.'_

"That explains a lot. I see why you're a little wary of humans. My name is Lotty, short for Charlotte. And yours my dear?"

' _Sephiroth.'_

"I'll call you Seph." he didn't protest to the nickname, "It's been a while since I've seen one of your species. I was only fifteen. The poor thing died from her injuries. I only wish I could have done something to help her."

Sephiroth let out a sorrowful cry, _'You know I have a mate and we have eggs.'_

"No, that's really cute. Where is she?"

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders, _'But I did have one of them with me.'_

"Oh, so you lost it them."

Suddenly, panic came to the Calamity's eyes. The thought that he's lost one his precious eggs broke his heart. He took one last attempt to stand on the broken wing, but failed.

"You're making the break worse. Stop it."

Lotty took a closer look at the break. She knew all too well what a Calamity was capable of. Suddenly, a twig snapped and Sephiroth's head perked up from the ground. A man rushed out from the bushes brandishing a sword in his hand. The elderly woman reacted quickly, grabbing a thick branch that sat by her leg. She used it to block the man's assault. He looked confused at the woman as the Calamity that she was defending began to growl again. The man was black haired, wore gladiator type clothing and had green eyes. The woman looked at him.

"A Cetra." she said as the man pulled his sword out from the branch.

"I've been hunting this one for quite some time and now he comes here. Injured and with an old lady to protect him."

"You look familiar for some reason."

"Yes, I was the one that killed that Calamity almost fifty years ago. A failed attempted to save one of them, I must say."

With a last moment's effort, Sephiroth managed to pluck up the strength and ride through his pain. To lift himself up into the air and fly away. Lotty looked happy to see him get away safely.

"Damn it!" the man said, "I'll track him down though." he said walking back into the bushes.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth flew on the cold winter night's breeze. With his wing in agony, he flew onto a nearby roof to rest a little. It was at that moment that he remembered that he still had some Cure3 Materia from Gaia. He pulled the small almost glass ball out from his left arm and he used whatever magic he had left to heal himself. He then transformed into his human form and he used his illusions and shape-shifting ability to give him short blond hair and blue eyes. He also used it to change his cloths from his SOLIDER uniform to a more casual look. The illusion also hid his four wings that still showed up in his human form.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

The dog Winter, a husky. Barked as her owner entered the house from a hard day at work. She jumped all round the house. She even disturbed the white Norwegian Forest cat, Snow. Who was sleeping on top of the fire guard. The owner moved Snow and lit the fire. Letting it warm the house up for a while before she went to bed later. The life of a veterinary nurse can be bit stressful at times, but the twenty-five year old still had time to do other things. She sat down on the sofa with her laptop on her lap. The cat sitting behind her head on top of the sofa and the dog occupying the other seat. The laptop loaded up quickly and she began Fanfiction writing, just to please her fans. Her next one was going to be a Vampire hunter and one of his natural enemies as lovers. She liked writing things like that.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Winter jumped up and began barking at the door. The owner moved her out of the way to answer it.

"Hi Will, what's up?"

"Does something have to be 'up' for me to see you Rhianna?"

She shook her head as Winter barged passed to gain a stroke form her owner's childhood friend. Rhianna let her friend into the house and they both sat on the sofa, with Snow looking at the two of them.

"My wife locked me out of the house again."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, she's just having a 'girls night.'" he claimed.

There was a strange noise coming from outside. Winter began to bark at the conservatory and the two humans followed her. Rhianna went out first and despite Winter's enthusiasm, she stayed inside. The noise continued as Rhianna and Will stepped outside.

It was a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pair of them brought the baby inside the warmth of the house. The child was covered in … Eggshell for some reason. It also had four wings, a human skin colour, silver hair, two tentacles and it was strangely really cute. The massive green eyes looked like a cat's eye when they're frightened. Cute. Rhianna washed the child in warm water and it made a dragon like noise. Similar to Toothless from 'How to Train your Dragon.'

"Can I ask, what is that thing?"

"I don't know, but she's supper cute." Rhianna said as she dried the child off.

"Whatever she is. It isn't human."

"Can I keep her?" Rhianna asked as the child began to purr.

"Sure, why not. But we need to find its parents."

"Yeah, ok. Right after I feed you." she said as the woman dashed into the kitchen to heat up some milk.

The child took one sip of it and spat in back out. Right in Rhianna's face. The milk went everywhere and Will just laughed.

"Not funny!" she said.

"Sorry. So she doesn't like milk. Maybe it was too hot for her."

The two of them waited in the lounge on the sofa watching 'Inside Out.' The milk soon became about room temperature and Rhianna gave it to the child. One sip, spit out again.

"She doesn't like cow's milk then." Will said as Rhianna rubbed the liquid off her face.

"I have an idea." Rhianna said as she handed the child to Will and rushed back into the kitchen.

She got some milk into a small saucepan and she put sugar and she crushed up four multi-vitamin tables. She stirred the milk, whist heating it up for about seven minutes and then she came back into the room with the warm milk in a bottle. She lapped the milk up this time around. Will passed the child into Rhianna's arms as the child drank from the bottle.

"Natural mother." Will said softly as the child began to drift off into a sleep.

"Now that is cute. You can stay here if you need a place to stay."

Will nodded and watched Rhianna go upstairs with the child in her arms. She placed the child onto the mattress and flicked a blanket over her. She was fast asleep and adorable. Rhianna text Will to feed the cat and the dog, also for him to save and shut her laptop down. The woman slept peacefully with the child by her side.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

The baby woke up at roughly six o'clock. An hour before Rhianna had to get up for work. She was on Rhianna's chest loudly purring away at the woman. The child rubbed her face against Rhianna, showing cat-like behaviour. The woman picked her up with the blanket still wrapped around her and she walked downstairs.

Rhianna sat the child down on the sofa and went to make the same solution as she did last night. She gave it to the child as Will got up out of bed for work. Rhianna rocked back and forth as she fed the child and as Will entered the room.

"Rhianna, how are you gone to take care of her and go to work at the same time?" he asked.

"I'll just take her to my Grandmother, until I come home from work."

Will nodded and the both of them got ready for work and Rhianna drove off with the child, still wrapped up in a blanket. She seemed to like it.

Rhianna looked at her Grandmother's house. It was an old bungalow. The poor woman liked alone. Rhianna's mother and Grandfather had passed away recently, in the space of three years. Her Grandfather died due to cancer and her mother was involved in a tragic car accident. The woman knocked on the door and waited for her Grandmother to answer, when she did the elderly woman smiled and allowed her Granddaughter to enter with the child. Rhianna sat down on her Grandmother's sofa and showed her the child.

"I'd like you to look after her for a while, please Grandma. She's orphan." Rhianna handed the child over to her Grandmother and as she did, the blanket fell off. Revealing the wings and the tentacles.

"(Crap.) She's a little different Grandma." Her heart was thumping away in her chest.

"A Calamity child."

"A what?" Rhianna asked.

"Calamities are a very rare intergalactic species. They can be found scatter across the galaxy because of the war on their home planet." Lotty explained.

"So they're aliens then?"

"Yes, I've seen this little one's father."

"Really!"

The child began to purr again as Lotty stroked her chin, "He was injured, but he got away safely. He's probably changed his shape now to look more human."

"So I need to find him?"

Lotty nodded, "Look, go to work, I'll look after her until you get back."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rhianna called into the conference room by the head nurse. A man looked at her as the head nurse left then to talk.

"Where's the Calamity child?" he said.

"The what?" her heart sunk at this knowledge that this man was after the baby, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kiken and I demand that you tell me what you know."

"Hell no!" Rhianna said as she kicked him in the kneecaps and ran out of the door and to her car. She was off duty anyway. The woman drove off, leaving the man in the dust.

Rhianna returned to her Grandmother's to pick up the child.

"Grandma, there's someone after this child!" she said entering the house.

Lotty walked into the lounge with the baby in her arms, the elderly lady had dressed the child in the cutest petal pink dress.

"The guy was called Kiken." she sat down next to Lotty.

"Possibly the same one that tried to kill her father." Lotty said handing the child over to Rhianna, "I've decided to call her Angel."

"Angel? That's a nice name. But what do we do about Kiken?"

"Let's worry about him later, we need to find Seph."

"I'm guessing that's Angel's father."

Lotty nodded, "But I don't know how we get to him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sephiroth wondered round the streets of Loughborough, aimlessly. His disguise was serving him well; no one knew that he was part Calamity. He dodged in and out of the crowds of people, like trying to walk though water. Suddenly, he heard something.

' _Sephiroth come to me.'_

He followed the sound of the voice, until he came to a large alleyway and the walls began to move. Jenova and Sephora came out from the walls. His mate hugged him, relieved that he was ok. His Queen just at him with her wings flapping in the breeze of this new world.

"You're not thinking of concurring this world too are you mother." Sephiroth said.

"No my son, but there are Cetras hiding on this world. As you know, one attacked you. They destroyed the rest of your eggs, all six of them."

"Five." Sephora said, "Sephy managed to escape with one, but where is it?"

Guilt was masked over his face as he let his illusion and shape-shift go, "I-I don't know. I told Justice and Hope to look for it."

"Lovely, we have Cetras looking for us and a lost egg that any pathetic human could find." Jenova's anger was beginning to boil.

"I'll find it." he said.

"You better, otherwise I'll Supernova this world with that egg and the Cetras on it."

"They'll reflect it my Queen." Sephora said.

"Just find the egg." she said calming down.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rhianna returned home with Angel and Lotty. Will was already inside the house because Rhianna leaves the key to the house in the outside toilet. The woman sat Angel on the sofa and want to make the Calamity child some special milk, whist Lotty sat by the Angel. The elderly woman picked up the child and placed her on her lap. Rhianna came back into the room with the solution mixed up and handed it to Lotty to fed Angel with.

"The child is an alien Will." Rhianna said.

"Nice." he replied.

"And we've called her Angel, for now."

There was a knock on the door, Lotty kept Angel quiet whist Will and Rhianna went to answer the door.

"Greetings humans." The man said, "We come in peace."

"What the hell?" Will said, "Who are you two?"

"I am Justice and this is my twin sister Hope. We think you may have our youngest sister."

"Are you guys Calamities?" Rhianna asked.

"Yes, can we come in?" Hope asked.

Rhianna nodded and let the two of them enter. They both looked roughly eighteen years old. After their illusions came off they both had long flowing silver hair. Justice had three black wings whereas, Hope had three grey wings.

"They you are." Hope said looking at Angel.

The Calamity scooped the child up and into her arms, "She's so cute, just like father said."

"Where is your father anyway?" Lotty asked.

"Do you want me to get him for you?"

Lotty nodded. Hope closed her eyes for just one second and Sephiroth teleported into the room, taking Angel out of Hope's arms.

"Seph, I'm glad to see you're ok." Lotty said.

"Thanks to you anyway." Sephiroth replied.

Angel looked at Rhianna and began to cry. The sound of it was like a reptile. Sephiroth rocked her, until she fell into a slumber.

"She might think that I'm her mother. I was the one that nursed Angel for two nights."  
"You called her Angel? That's actually a good name for her." Sephiroth said.

"Thank you." Rhianna said.

"Seph, that Cetra that attacked you was called Kiken and he's after Angel."

"Lovely." he sighed.

"Do you all want to stay here for the night? This house has too many spare rooms."

"Sure." Justice said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Justice, Hope, Faith and Destiny all huddled up with parents. Using their wings like blankets, instead of using the actual blankets. Angel had fallen asleep ages ago, whist the parents were still awake.

' _Do you think mother Jenova is going to create a fourth war?'_ Sephora spoke in Telepathy to avoid waking the children up.

' _You're underestimating the humans. If mother does start a war with how ever many Cetras there are on this planet. The humans aren't going to sit around and let an alien war take place. Why are we fighting them anyway?'_

' _Because the Cetras have a tyrant ruler, who shouldn't even be on the throne. He's actually was the brother to the last Cetra King. But Sensō, who's the ruler now. Hated the Calamity race, he thought we were monsters and the other Cetras saw us as beautiful elegant beings. Sensō claimed that his brother was killed by a Calamity. This is false. In fact, Sensō hired someone to kill his brother and place a Calamity feather in the crime scene. Sensō's nephew was only seven at the time, so he took over. The only true heir to the throne was Aerith.'_

 _xxxxxxxxx (The next morning)_

Will went home before Rhianna went to bed. The Calamities , mainly Angel went to bed before then. Rhianna began to open her sleepy eyes and as her vision became clearer, Angel was on her chest. She wasn't really doing anything, except for rubbed her face against Rhianna's like a cat would do. Angel acted like a four year old, despite only being a few days old. She picked up the Calamity child and knocked on the door to where Sephiroth was sleeping.

"Seph, you awake?" she heard the sound of wings flap, before the door was opened.

"What's up?" he said looking down at Angel.

"She's cute and I'm flattered that she wants to cuddle with me at night and I don't blame her. But, keep a better eye on your kids, please."

"She probably teleported out from our room into the middle of the night." he said, taking the child from the woman's arms.

Suddenly, Rhianna's phone rang, "Hello?"

' **Rhianna, turn on the news.'**

"Why?"

' **Just do it.'** Will demanded.

Rhianna walked with Sephiroth to the lounge and turned on the T.V. The reporter, Katharine Grant was presenting the news.

"Hello, East Midlands. I am reporting live form Leicester Tiger's football stadium. And we believed to have found something astronomical." the camera moved onto the Calamity, "We thing it may be a species from out of space."

Sephora rushed into the room, "Have you seen Faith?"

Sephiroth pointed to the screen and his mate melted in her own fear, "Oh God."

Rhianna paused the T.V and hung the phone up, "Look there." she pointed to a man in the background, "It's Kiken, that Cetra that tried to kill you."

"He really wants you and your family dead." Lotty said entering the room, "This is going to get bad real quick. Once your Queen finds out anyway. Why was she over there in the first place?"

"She said that she was going out for a midnight fly, but I didn't think she would get caught." Sephora was beginning to panic, Sephiroth hugged her for comfort.

"I think that Kiken was the one that caught her and put her in the stadium." Sephiroth explained.

"I think you may be right." Lotty said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It is done my King." Kiken said.

Sensō looked at the surroundings of Leicester, "Good and one Jenova finds out that one of her Grandchildren has been caught by humans she'll flip. Forcing another war and then the other Cetras will think the Calamities are dangerous."

"But they are dangerous my Lord. They can destroy planets whenever they wish." Kiken said.

"But the female Cetras think they are a peaceful race. I want them all gone. YOU HEAR ME! GONE! ERADICATED!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then I don't have to worry about Jenova and her one winged kid trying to kill us."

"You know sir, Sephiroth is supposedly the strongest of their kind."

"Yeah, and he killed Aerith. Which makes our plan that much easier."

"What if Aerith is alive though?"

"The girl is dead Kiken."

"If Calamities can bring themselves back from the grave, why can't Cetras?"

"Because our bodies defuse in the Lifestream, unlike the Calamities. The only way to kill one of them is by burning their bodies. Reduce them to ashes. You GOT THAT."

 _xxxxxxxxxxx- (Gaia)_

Cloud and Tifa walked out to their back garden of their house, which was in Midgar, with a twenty-eight year old Denzel walking out after them. The middle aged man held a beer in one hand and his phone in the other. As dusk came the party started. It was Denzel's birthday and all of his old University friends were there. All of Cloud's friends were there.

And Marlene.

Denzel had his eyes on her ever since Cloud and Tifa adopted him. Cassandra and Cornelius, Cloud's two children were now twelve and they both looked really nice. All dolled up for the party. Yuffie walked over to Cloud, with her new baby girl in her arms.

"So, who's the father?" Cloud asked.

"My husband, he's from Wutai. My father picked him out just for me."

"So an arranged marriage. I thought you and Vincent had a thing for each other." Tifa said as Cloud sipped his beer.

"Nah, sadly. It didn't work out between us. Plus, you know how when Omega was destroyed, apparently Vincent lost the Demon inside him."

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Cloud said.

"Well, I'll tell you somethin-" Yuffie was interrupted by a sudden growl.

The whole crowd went dead with silence, waiting for it to make another noise and it did. Everyone looked around in fear. Scared of what could spring out form the upcoming darkness. Then again and again and again. Until, Tifa's friend Jerry, lay on the floor dead. Cloud quickly cleared everyone form the scene, including his children. Yuffie gave her new born baby to Tanya, Tifa's work friend. Barret was the first to inspect the body, then Reeve walked up to it. Jerry died in the blink of an eye. Cloud looked towards the top of the garden and he told Tifa to look too.

"Chaos." she said with fear being the main tone in her voice.

Her heart began to stop as the beast that everyone though returned to the planet, came towards them all. With blood dripping from his fangs, claws and mouth he eyed Nanaki. The canine moved slowly backwards to hide behind Barret, the tallest man there. The beast began to walk slowly on all fours, whilst everyone though that this was the end. He flicked his tail and leathery wings as he closed the gap between the old friends and the monster.

"You stop this right now Kay Kay." Yuffie was trying to scold the beast.

Being that Kay Kay was the nickname Yuffie gave to the beast when she was nine. She hoped that Chaos would remember her scent from when she was young. In fact, the beast should know all of their scents. Cloud walked up to the beast and knelt down to his level. Allowing Chaos to sniff him, to see if he'd remember the blond friend. The beast sat back as Jerry began to breathe again. This caught Chaos of guard and he began to growl again, nearly biting Cloud's hand off. Tifa rushed over to Jerry's aid and phoned for an ambulance.

"Get Chaos out of here, before the ambulance arrives." Tifa said.

"And how do ya suppose we do that?" Cid said.

"Tranquilizer, dur." Nanaki said.

The word 'tranquilizer' made Chaos violently hiss at Reeve as he came over to the beast.

He stroked Chaos' leathery demonic skin, "I'm truly sorry for this, but we don't want you getting put in a lab."

Chaos pulled away from Reeve and jumped onto the roof, he jestering that he wanted them all to follow.

"Cid, I think you should get the Highwind." Yuffie said.

"I parked it in the Midgar Westland. Chaos! Fly over to the massive balloon, 'K."

The beast gave a nod and flew into the skies, where he wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"I shall stay with Jerry, until the ambulance arrives." Reeve said, "You can take Cait Sith with you."

The robotic Scottish cat sat on top of Nanaki, "Hey."

"Be careful though. We don't know where Chaos is leading us too."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx- (Earth)_

"Where am I?" Hope said as she awoke from her long slumber.

"She can talk!" a scientist said like it was ground breaking.

"Answer my question!" she demanded.

"Alright, you're in the research labs of London." he explained.

"When my Queen and dad find out this whole world is going to go." she threatened.

The man in the lab coat just laughed at her threat, "I'm sorry, but they won't find you."

"Telepathy." she replied and his heart began to sink.

"What? Telepathy? Magic doesn't exist."

"In your world it doesn't, but where I come from it's real. In fact I could just Teleport out of this blasted containment thing. I could set it ablaze. I could-"

The scientist pressed a button for the sleeping gas, "Make sure she never wakes up." he thought for a moment, "Put her in a chemically induced coma."

"Yes, chief."

The other employees got to work on the experiments that were to be done to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – _(Gaia)_

The team of heroes followed the beast that flew in the sky. The Highwind was pretty good at keeping up with Chaos' speed. He flew amazingly fast across the pitch black sky. The beast was barely visible in the darkness of the night sky. The team had to shine lights on the beast, which he didn't like particularly like that much.

Eventually, they landed in a familiar area. The City of the Ancients. Cloud was shocked when he stepped out form the massive airship, and so was the whole team. They didn't understand why Chaos had taken them here. When Chaos landed a figure stepped out from the darkness. Aerith. Tifa nearly fainted when she saw her, complete shock.

"Hi everybody." Aerith said.

"How are you alive?" Barret asked.

"Oh, simple really. The Lifestream healed me from my injuries when Cloud dropped me in the water. The lake turned out to be highly concentrated with it. I guess the planet felt sorry for me."

"Why didn't you come to us Aerith? You could have helped us fight Sephiroth." Yuffie said, "And how did Kay Kay know that you were here?"

"Well, I sent a message out to him and I didn't want to come and find all you guys because I was uncovering the secrets that the Cetras left behind." she explained.

"And what did ya find?" Cid asked as Aerith stroked Chaos on the head.

"Turns out the Cetra race comes from a planet called Áris and so do the Calamity race, which is what Jenova is. Anyway, the two races collided in a great war that spanned over two thousand years. The female Cetras fled to Gaia, with a few male and Jenova followed them. The Cetras managed to trap her, but not the Calamities that she came with. The planet has told me that the war has moved onto another planet." she explained.

"Which planet? And how do we get there?" Tifa asked.

Aerith put her hand over Chaos' hear and he shone in a crimson light, turning back into Vincent, "Sorry Vincent, but we're going to a planet called Earth and I'm going to use this crystal to get there. Everyone hold on to me."

Her old team did as she asked and Aerith's crystal began to glow in a lime green light. Before they all found themselves on a different world. Earth.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Justice had looked all over Leicestershire for his sister Hope. Caught up in his own worry, he landed on a rooftop of the Leicester Royal Hospital. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gun being loaded. With haste he turned around to see Kiken.

"Hello, Calamity. Sorry to say, but your sister might be in London. In a lab, being dissected."

"You monster!"

"And you're going to join her. Tranquilizer you see. The prize is your father you see, so you're not needed. Bye."

He fired the dart, but Justice jumped off the edge of the hospital and spread his wings out and flew away.

"Crap." Kiken said.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Sephora debriefed Will and Rhianna on the situation with Kiken and about the war that's still taking place on her home world. The two of them agreed that they would help prevent a World War Three. Because two alien races battling it out wouldn't go well with the other humans that lived on this world. This operation would have to be pretty subtle and take out the Cetra King; before Jenova took action and then all hell will break lose.

Suddenly, a lime green light appeared from Rhianna's kitchen. Sephiroth was the first to go and see what it was. It was the ones that had defeated him and cause him to have the second death on his life. Forcing him to lose two of his nine lives. The Calamity left out a quiet, but noticeable growl; which caught Cloud of guard. Forcing him to pull out his sword, threatening the Calamity to attack. Aerith moved in-between the two of them, to stop them from fighting.

"Boys stop it!" she said.

"What is HE doing alive?" Cloud asked in anger.

"He comes back, remember." Tifa said.

"What are you doing her Sephiroth?" Aerith asked sweetly.

"Well, one of my kids has been captured by scientists. Thanks to a devious Cetra called Kiken."

"Kiken? Oh, he's like the king's lapdog."

Sephora walked into the room and she nearly fainted when she saw Aerith, "The heir."

"What? Aerith is the heir?" Cid said, "Nice one girl."

"I had no idea Sephora." she said.

"It's ok. At least you're alive. Now you can knock some sense into your King. Or your Great-uncle I suppose."

"Ok do you know where he is?" she asked.

Sephora shook her head. Suddenly, Justice teleported into the room just as Rhianna and Will entered the room.

"Father! Hope has been taken to a lab in London."

"London? Which lab there's like five?" Rhianna said.

"Kiken didn't say. But he's after you father." Justice sounded out of breath.

"Why?" his father replied.

"To kill you." Sephora said, "That's what this invasion was all about. To kill the Calamity heirs, then Jenova."

"Lovely." Sephiroth replied.

"Well, there'll have a hard time putting him down." Yuffie said.

"Sorry to ask, but. Who are you guys?" Rhianna said.

"Oh how rude. I'm Aerith; this is Cloud, Tifa, Red XIII or Nanaki, Yuffie, Cid, Cait Sith, Vincent and Barret."

"Hi everyone." Rhianna replied.

"Hi." Barret said, "So how do we find your King?"

Sephora thought for a while.

"I think the main concern is Hope." Vincent said.

"How do you know her name?" Yuffie said.

"She's my Granddaughter."

"Wasn't expecting that." Tifa said.

"Couldn't you just contact her using Telepathy?" Nanaki asked.

"I've tried; they must have knocked her out." Sephiroth replied.

"Lovely. Maybe I could sniff her out. You got a feather or something?"

Faith wandered into the room with one of her sister's white feathers. She held the feather out so Nanaki could track the scent of the missing Calamity.

"Ok, but we probable all shouldn't go. Maybe a small group will do and the others can find out where the King is hiding."

"I'll go. Kids you stay here." Sephora said, "I'll keep in touch with your father."

"I'll go." Cloud said, "Vincent?"

He nodded and held onto Nanaki, Cloud and Sephora as the Calamity mother teleported them all to the massive city of London.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four of them were teleport outside of the research centre in the East of London, out of plain sight. Vincent looked to see if anyone was round, before Sephora morphed her body to make herself look more human-like. No one saw her. She now had long wavy blonde hair, normal looking skin and her eyes were now an oceanic blue. Brandishing out their gun and sword, Cloud and Vincent waited for the Calamity to open the nearby window. Before entering into the labs of London.

Vincent held his pistol and Cloud had the Fusion sword. Both of them were on high alert, as Nanaki sniffed through the air to see if he could smell out Hope. Vincent had a silencer on his gun and he shot every camera in his sight. Once they were all gone Nanaki continued to follow Hope's scent.

Eventually, they came to a massive triple layered glass containment, which had Hope unconscious inside it. The Calamity mother was heartbroken when her eyes gazed upon her young in that prison. Filled with rage, Sephora punched the glass. The glass shattered under the force of her punch and an alarm went off. She grabbed her young and held onto her team mates, then teleported out.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth began to pace around the lounge, waiting for his mate to return with their daughter. No one else was in the room. The team of heroes that had defeated him were in the conservatory explaining to Rhianna and Will how they all got to this world. Turns out the crystal that Aerith was holding is a rare find. She found it in the City of the Ancients and it was used by the Cetra race to teleport between worlds to catch the Calamities. It was only made of the soul purpose to kill the Calamities when they flew across space to flee. But Aerith had one of three of these mythical stones and she enjoyed using it too. Most of the time it sent her to a random world, where she wasn't planning on going to. She's met lots of nice people though.

Suddenly, Sephora teleported into the room with Hope, Cloud, Vincent and Nanaki. Sephora put her daughter onto the sofa, as Faith stepped into the room. Sephiroth could finally stop worrying.

"You found her!" Faith said.

Sephora nodded, "It will take a little while for her to come round from whatever they gave her, but she'll be fine. I hope."

"I hope so too." Sephiroth said.

Aerith walked into the room with an angry expression on her face, "It's time I challenged the King's throne."

"Are you sure Aerith?" Cloud said, "He's not just going to give you the throne."

"True and killing him would prove nothing." she replied.

"Maybe killing him is the answer." Rhianna said as she came into the room.

"What do you mean?" Nanaki said, "If Aerith or Sephiroth killed him then the conflict would continue."

"Maybe we should show them that peace can happen between our races." Will suggested.

"Yes! That might just work." Aerith said, "Everyone! Please come out to the back garden, I have an idea on how to do this."

They all followed the excited Cetra into Rhianna's garden. The sun began to set as they all walked out onto the dark green grass.

"Right, all Calamities please transform please." Aerith said.

The family of aliens transformed into their true forms. Eight white winged creatures. As they did this, a stream of green light passed through Aerith's fingertips. The light then became five large leather straps appeared in her hands. She strapped each Calamity like the straps were horse reins.

"Right then." she said with a huff, "How wants to know how to fly?"

The humans all looked at each other, until both Rhianna and Will put their hands up, Cloud and Tifa put their hands up not soon after. Aerith jestered the four of them to get onto one of the Calamities. Cloud set onto Faith, Tifa was on Justice, Will was on Hope, Aerith was on Sephora and Rhianna was on Sephiroth.

"Alright midnight flight team. You will need to follow my clear instructions." Aerith began, "To begin flight, pull up on the reins and lightly kick them. But not too hard. Once in the air, to steer pull the reins in the direction that you want to go and lean in that direction as well. Got it?" she sounded like an annoying companion that gave the player dreadful tutorial sections in any video game.

Her students seemed to understand what she said, because they all followed her instructions and they all were in the air. The night time world looked so beautiful and small from this high in the sky. Rhianna had never been in the air before, not even to go on holiday. She never had the time or money to go, plus she didn't know where she would want to visit first.

"So where would the King be?" Cloud asked.

"In Leicester where Hope was captured." Aerith said, "Don't worry when we get there I'll sort things out."

When the five of them flew over to Leicester, the King and Kiken were shocked to see one of their people flying on the back of their greatest enemies.

"Aerith! What is the meaning of this?" the King said.

"I wish to speak to you." she said as she landed Sephora, "I wish for you to ride on the back of Sephora."

"What are you mad? She would kill me!"

"They're not as impulsive killers as you may think my Lord, please give her a chance."

"I guess so. But if that thing kills me-"

"She won't my Lord." she said as the King got onto the back of Sephora.

The three of them flew into the night sky at a tremendous speed and suddenly pulling the breaks on, when they reached the right hight. The sky looked beautiful from high up. The King was amazed at the sight of it.

"So what do you think?" Aerith asked as Sephora relaxed her wings along the night time breeze.

"It's beautiful Aerith."  
"Beautiful enough to stop the war?" she said

The King laughed, "Depends on what the other Cetras think back home."

"We could show them this."

"How would you do that?"

"Open a transportation service. We could ask a few Calamities to help. This is what we used to use them for."  
"Transportation?"

Aerith nodded her head, "They were volunteers and they flew us around and we gave then nice sponge baths with our herbal shampoo. They like being washed and staying clean. Keeping their wings clean, was the deal. I think they just wanted an excuse to help us."

"If you can convince the people then you can open this service. Now bring her down. It's about time we went home."

"Ok."

 _The End …._

 _ **servine; Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave lots of reviews. This wasn't the original ending, but I will but the original on the site for you guys.**_


	7. Chapter 6-Alternate

Chapter 6

The four of them were teleport outside of the research centre in the East of London, out of plain sight. Vincent looked to see if anyone was round, before Sephora morphed her body to make herself look more human-like. No one saw her. She now had long wavy blonde hair, normal looking skin and her eyes were now an oceanic blue. Brandishing out their gun and sword, Cloud and Vincent waited for the Calamity to open the nearby window. Before entering into the labs of London.

Vincent held his pistol and Cloud had the Fusion sword. Both of them were on high alert, as Nanaki sniffed through the air to see if he could smell out Hope. Vincent had a silencer on his gun and he shot every camera in his sight. Once they were all gone Nanaki continued to follow Hope's scent.

Eventually, they came to a massive triple layered glass containment, which had Hope unconscious inside it. The Calamity mother was heartbroken when her eyes gazed upon her young in that prison. Filled with rage, Sephora punched the glass. The glass shattered under the force of her punch and an alarm went off. She grabbed her young and held onto her team mates, then teleported out.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth began to pace around the lounge, waiting for his mate to return with their daughter. No one else was in the room. The team of heroes that had defeated him were in the conservatory explaining to Rhianna and Will how they all got to this world. Turns out the crystal that Aerith was holding is a rare find. She found it in the City of the Ancients and it was used by the Cetra race to teleport between worlds to catch the Calamites. It was only made of the soul purpose to kill the Calamities when they flew across space to flee. But Aerith had one of three of these mythical stones and she enjoyed using it too. Most of the time it sent her to a random world, where she wasn't planning on going to. She's met lots of nice people though.

Suddenly, Sephora teleported into the room with Hope, Cloud, Vincent and Nanaki. Sephora put her daughter onto the sofa, as Faith stepped into the room. Sephiroth could finally stop worrying.

"You found her!" Faith said.

Sephora nodded, "It will take a little while for her to come round from whatever they gave her, but she'll be fine. I hope."

"I hope so too." Sephiroth said.

Aerith walked into the room with an angry expression on her face, "It's time I challenged the King's throne."

"Are you sure Aerith?" Cloud said, "He's not just going to give you the throne."

"True and killing him would prove nothing." she replied.

"Maybe killing him is the answer." Rhianna said as she came into the room.

"What do you mean?" Nanaki said, "If Aerith or Sephiroth killed him then the conflict would continue."

"If a human killed him. Like the army for example. We just need to inform our local MP."

"It's not that simple Rhianna." Sephiroth said.

"Or, you could teleport into Buckingham Palace and speak to the Queen of England."

"I dough that would work." Nanaki said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rhianna was the first to dash over to the door, before the dog started barking. A police officer.

"Hello, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to inform you, that there's a riot going on in the main streets. We think a man called Sensō is the cause of it."

"This may sound a little strange, but could you shoot him please."

"What?" the officer said.

"Like in the head. He plans to start a war with the species of people that was taken to the main research centre in London. Kill him."

"And how do you know this?"

"erm… Intelligence. Just do it please."

"I'll have to ask." he said walking away from the house.

"You could have handled that a lot better." Will said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx- (Two days later)_

Hope finally began to open her eyes. They began to open and the first thing she saw was her little sister, Angel lying beside her. The older Calamity sat up and lifted her sister onto her lap, as her mother walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Hope?"

"A little funny, but I'll be ok."

"Good. Sensō is dead."

"What!? Really?"

Sephora nodded, "Rhianna asked a cop to shoot him down. He was causing a riot or a small little conflict between a few Cetras and Calamities. So the cop shot him down. Now Aerith is to be crowd Queen."

"Oh, well that's nice. Hopefully we'll have on more wars."

"One can old hope my dear."

Sephiroth walked into the room and was relieved to see that his daughter was finally awake, "Time to go home chick."

"Ok father. Wait 'till Angel sees our home planet. She'll bee sooo amazed."

Sephora let out a chuckle, "What's so funny mother?"

"Nothing dear."

 _ **The End ….**_

 _ **servine; Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave lots of reviews.**_


End file.
